User blog:ItIsLoganballMyDudes/I created a country from scratch for some reason
Name: Kaczkaterra Official name: Democratic Kingdom of the Kaczkaterran Islands Flag: Coat of Arms: Map: Location: Archipelago 1500 miles west of Morocco Demonym: Official: Kaczkan. Unofficial: Duck, Kacker, Island Pole, Terrarian, K Islander Population: 1,500,000 Capitol sector population: 500,000 East sector population: 604,000 Central sector population: 106,000 West sector population: 289,000 Capital: Głupie Miasto Largest city: Głupie Miasto Ethnicity: 50% Kaczkan Arab, 21% Polish, 13% Other Arab, 8% Native American, 3% Russian, 1% Czech, 4% Other Languages: Official: Arabic (Kaczka Dialect), Polish. Recognized minorities: Russian. Other minorities: Czech, various Native American languages. Religion: 40% Islam (38% Sunni, 2% Shi’a), 35% Christian (30% Catholic, 3% Orthodox, 2% Protestant) 12% Kaczism, 2% Traditional African religions, 5% other, 6% atheist or nonreligious Colonized by: Poland Has been owned by: Umayyad caliphate, Poland Former names: Polish West African Islands Friends, Spain (They discovered them),Nicaragua and Panama (Many N. American tribes from those two voyaged there), Czech (Noticable minority) Best friends: Morocco (Sanctioned USSR during kaczkan genocide, was the first UN member to recognize them, and the original settlers are from there), Poland (Gave independence and financial help) Enemies: Polisario Front and Algeria (Morocco’s enemies are their enemies), Russia (Especially USSR, because of kaczkan genocide), Belarus (basically miniature Russia), Iran (nuclear-dreaming shi’as), Portugal (Only the Azores Islands, they steal the spotlight) Senate: 5 from each sector Parliament: 60 in all, 20 from capital sector, 25 from east sector, 6 from central sector, 9 from west sector Constitutional monarchy Monarchy: Kałamarnica dynasty King: Świergot Kałamarnica Prime minister: Marhabaan Wadaeaan (Conservative Party) Secondary minister: Harfatal'algham Shakhs (Conservative Party) GDP: US$28,540,000,000 GDP per capita: US$19,026.67 Currency: Kaczkan Breadcrumb (KCß) Exchange Rate: US$1=approx. KCß2.19 Motto: Mea anates, quod Creator universi (I Like Ducks, The Universe Creators) Top level domain: .kc Call code: +212 Drive on the: left on sector owned roads, right on federal roads Time zone: UTC -2 National animal: Duck National bird: Duck National Plant: Purple clooneyfruit National staple food: bread National drink: lemonade Plug type: C, E Independence: Sep 19, 1994 Other dates: Discovered by Europeans: Mar 27, 1564 PL Commonwealth founds the colony of Polish-Lithuanian African Islands: Aug 16, 1632 Kaczka Kingdom founded: Nov 4, 1795 Interwar Poland founds the colony of Polish West African Islands: Mar 7, 1920 German (Nazi) Entenland founded: Sep 28, 1939 Polish West African Islands refounded by PR Poland: Feb 22, 1946 Kaczkan Genocide: Jul 13-25, 1972 History: kaczkan Arabs come in, multiple Native American tribe come in, Muslims come in from the Umayyad caliphate, Spain discovers them, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth colonized them, become independent from first polish partition, interwar Poland colonized them, become German Entenland during WWII, becomes part of PR Poland, red army kills 200,000 kaczkan arabs, or about 28% of the group’s population, in the kaczka genocide to cool off independence movement, independence from Poland in 1994 Fun facts: Kaczists (indigenous religion) believe ducks are more important than humans and created the universe, they have the last forest where dodo birds live, the biggest cash crop is the rare purple clooneyfruit, named after George Clooney, the king’s favorite actor, Spain discovered them but never colonized them, drives on different sides of the road based on what government level owns them, it is illegal for citizens of the country to be famous unless they gain the fame from royalty or the sale of real estate, it is illegal to fart walking backwards on a Tuesday, it is illegal to make a joke about WWII, but only during discussions about chewing gum, some indigenous rebel groups want to make the country a “ducktocracy,” or a country where the supreme leader is a duck Famous people from there: the king Major organizations it is in: UN, AU, trying to join NATO and EU Biggest Exports: Clooneyfruit, natural gas, leather, exotic lizards Biggest imports: ducks, boats Biggest industries: tourism, shoe manufacturing Category:Blog posts